


You had me at potstickers PODFIC

by chaza1908



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Humor, One Shot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: Kara thinks she's been stood up by a blind date. Luckily, a mysterious woman at the bar is willing to keep her company.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 12





	You had me at potstickers PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

> This story is by unfortunatecircumstance
> 
> if you guys like my reading please consider supporting me on patreon
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/chazza1908

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VjTVRnCkl0fJfcs91hnyAxKBqJtjNbRx/view?usp=sharing


End file.
